Un Cuento de Navidad SuperCorp
by Vivi.GC
Summary: Lena Luthor no se siente muy dispuesta a celebrar la Navidad, así que la visitaran los tres fantasmas para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Regalo navideño SuperCorp


¡Hey!

Pues ahora si se viene la Navidad y con ella reciban ustedes un pequeño presente.

Resulta que HarukaSama76 estaba muy emocionada porque su escritora favorita le dio su regalote de Navidad y me convenció de escribir esto para ustedes. Entre las dos armamos la historia y pues aquí está, justo a tiempo para que pasen una feliz Navidad.

De todo corazón les deseo que se la pasen muy bien y que les den muchos regalos, no por lo material sino por lo bonito que se siente dar o recibir algo. Y también que la pasen con sus seres queridos.

Un beso y un abrazo a cada una de ustedes. Y agradecimiento especial a Haruka por sus ideas tan buenas.

Recuerden que nos encantan los comentarios y los votos/like/fav/kudos/etc. Y que en esta ocasión son también para ella

Créditos de la imagen de portada a su autor y canción "Colder than Winter" de Sarah Brightman

¡Disfruten nuestra loca imaginación!

 **Un Cuento de Navidad**

 **Especial Navideño Supercorp**

 **by Haruka Sama & Vivi GC**

-Creo que ya puedes ir a casa, Eve.

-Pero si aún faltan pruebas por hacer.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo las termino. Además me dijiste que ayudarías a tu mamá a preparar la cena.

-No es para tanto, ella puede arreglárselas sin mí.

-Ve, es mejor que pases tiempo con tu familia a que estés aquí, encerrada y sin obtener resultados.

Poco antes de salir la joven asistente se dirigió a su jefa.

-Señorita Luthor, me preguntaba sí...

-Dime.

-Bueno, me gustaría invitarla a pasar nochebuena conmigo, es decir conmigo y con mi familia. No es gran cosa pero siempre hay un lugar en la mesa para usted.

Lena sonrió.

-Es un gran detalle, pero no quisiera molestar.

-No lo hace, sería un honor si me, digo,si nos acompañara.

-Gracias, Eve, pero no estoy en condiciones de celebrar y no quisiera amargarles la noche. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad.- la chica, que ya estaba en la puerta, regresó y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de irse.

Hacía ya varias horas que se había marchado. Lena había seguido su investigación con la piedra de Harun-El y seguía sin encontrar una clave para hacerla funcionar sin efectos desastrosos, eso la estaba desesperando. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de encontrar una cura para todos los males de la humanidad.

Se sirvió un vaso de whisky, para después dejarse caer en el sillón de su oficina, centró su atención en el ajedrez sobre la mesa y notó la pieza mal acomodada. La reina negra. La tomó entre sus dedos, girándola.

Recordó a Lex, días antes lo había visitado y también a su madre. Tal vez no fueran la familia más unida desde hacía tiempo pero extrañaba las fiestas en la mansión Luthor, nunca le gustaron realmente, pero eso era aún mejor que su situación actual. Además, su hermano siempre encontraba el modo de hacer que la noche no fuera tan aburrida para ella. Recordó cuando era una niña y la llevaba en brazos hasta su cama, donde le decía que debía dormir o Santa Claus pasaría de largo y no dejaría sus regalos, cuando creció la molestaba diciendo que aunque durmiera sólo le dejaría un pedazo de carbón.

Limpió la lágrima que escapó de su autocontrol, bebió el resto del líquido ambarino y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón, con los ojos cerrados.

"Sólo un minuto". Se justificó a sí misma.

-Levántate, Lena.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos. Debió haberse quedado dormida por unos segundos.

-Despierta.

Creyó que era su subconsciente quien le hablaba, pero enfrente tenía una mujer idéntica a ella.

Se levantó con calma e ideó la manera de llegar hasta su cajón, donde guardaba su pistola.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Soy la Navidad y vengo a advertirte.

-Con que la Navidad.- su voz destilaba sarcasmo.- ¿Quién te envió?

-Vine por cuenta propia y ni se te ocurra sacar tu arma, sé que esa es tu intención. Como sea no podrías causarme ningún daño.

-Veremos.- Lena sacó la pistola y apuntó, pero la otra Lena ya no estaba al otro lado de la habitación, ahora estaba junto a ella con la mano sobre su muñeca pero sin hacer presión. Con cuidado le quitó el arma y la volvió a guardar.

-¿Qué eres?

-Ya te lo dije, soy la Navidad.

-¿Y supongo que eso me convertiría a mi en Ebenezer Scrooge?

-No, aunque si sigues amargándote la existencia de ese modo, podrías pasar en él.

-¿Segura que no eres Lillian?

-¿Preferirías que fuera ella?

La mujer le dio la espalda y tras un breve destello dorado Lena reconoció la figura de su madre. La mujer se giró.

-¿Te gusta esta forma? Me puedo convertir en cualquier otra.

Se alejó de ella y mientras caminaba se convirtió en Lex, en su padre, en Supergirl, incluso en Santa Claus y volvió nuevamente a ser Lena.

-Escoge a quien tu quieras.

-Quédate así ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vengo a evitar que cometas más errores. He visto tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?

La segunda Lena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque soy...

-Si, si. La Navidad. Perdón si me cuesta creerlo.

-Eres inteligente, supongo que ya sabes la dinámica.

-¿Vendrán tres fantasmas a visitarme?

-Exacto. Tal vez quieras dormir un poco antes de que venga el primero.

-Así estoy bien.- respondió altanera, sin embargo cuando buscó, se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Creyó que lo había alucinado.

Pensó en seguir trabajando con la piedra pero estaba confundida, así que volvió a llenar su vaso de whisky. Acomodó la pieza del ajedrez, que había quedado tirada sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sillón.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Seguro había sido una alucinación, esa historia de los tres fantasmas era solo un cuento, ahora estaba viendo cosas y debería estarlo poniendo en su bitácora como efectos secundarios de las pruebas. Iba de regreso a su laboratorio cuando detectó el movimiento en su vista periférica y escuchó los pasos de unos pies pequeños. Giró tratando de encontrar la fuente pero el pasillo estaba solo.

Llegó a su laboratorio sin más y tomó la grabadora. Justo antes de presionar el botón que le permitiría continuar con su reporte, sintió el débil tirón en el borde de su blusa. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con unos ojos verdes bastante conocidos que la miraban desde la altura de su cadera.

La pequeña la miraba sonriente y abrazó su pierna.

-No deberías estar aquí, ¿con quién vienes? ¿Cómo entraste?

La niña la tomó de la blusa nuevamente e hizo señas para que se agachara. Lena se puso en cuclillas para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

-Te pareces mucho a mamá.

Tomó sus mejillas con sus manitas y Lena sintió algo que la jalaba desde su interior. Cerró los ojos, pues se sintió mareada y cuando los abrió ya no estaba en el laboratorio, todo a su alrededor era blanco y le costó unos segundos distinguir el paisaje. Estaba cubierto de nieve y no muy lejos escuchó gente riendo. La pequeña tomó su mano y la llevó casi corriendo hasta el lago, que en ese momento se encontraba congelado, la gente patinaba en su superficie, gritando y riendo cada vez que alguien se resbalaba y caía. Lena podía sentir como sus pies se hundían en la nieve pero no sentía frío a pesar de su delgada vestimenta.

La niña la soltó y corrió hasta una mujer de cabello largo, negro y rizado. Lena la reconoció de inmediato. Era su madre, es decir, su madre biológica. Cargó a la niña y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire. Después la bajó y acomodó el gorro que cubría su cabeza. Tenía razón, se parecía a mamá, solo el color de ojos era diferente, había heredado los ojos de Lionel.

Las vio adentrarse en el lago y como la mujer sostenía los brazos de la niña para que esta no resbalara en el hielo. Se sorprendió con su propia risa emocionada, igual a la de la niña que se veía eufórica por estar patinando.

Sintió la presencia a su lado.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Quería que recordaras las cosas buenas que pasaron en este lugar, por lo visto solo tenías recuerdos malos. Es un lugar muy bello.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Veníamos un par de veces al año, para Navidad y vacaciones de verano, yo veía a mis primos más grandes jugar y quería hacer lo mismo. Mamá dijo que me enseñaría a patinar y después a nadar cuando el lago no estuviera congelado, pero cuando eso sucedió fue el verano en el que se ahogó.

Lena ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Eras solo una niña.

-Una niña que no hizo nada. No corrí, no grite. Sólo me quedé viendo cómo luchaba por salir.

-Observa bien. Ve lo lejos que está la cabaña, aunque hubieras corrido o gritado nadie hubiera podido venir a tiempo. Ella era todo para ti y es normal que te paralizaras.

Lena calculó la distancia, aún en su forma adulta supo que le hubiera tomado varios minutos llegar hasta ahí. No quería reconocerlo, pero se preguntó qué hubiera podido hacer una niña de cuatro años. Y no quería reconocerlo sólo porque eso le daba una razón para aborrecerse.

-No necesitas mantener esa herida abierta, deja que cierre de una vez. Acepta que no fue tu culpa. Eso no significa que dejes de sentirte triste por su ausencia, solo te ayudará a dejar de sentirte miserable y aceptar lo que fue inevitable.

Aún a su pesar, las palabras tuvieron efecto en ella. Llevaba tantos años sintiéndose responsable que no había querido pisar aquel lugar de nuevo. Ni siquiera lo recordaba del todo.

Volvió a poner atención a su madre y su yo de cuatro años que habían regresado a la orilla, por lo visto se había resbalado y ahora lloraba mientras su madre la consolaba.

-No pasa nada, sólo fue un golpe. Recuerda que debes aprender de tus errores y está bien llorar pero sólo si vuelves después vuelves a sonreír. ¿Sabes que te amo?

Las palabras iban dirigidas a la niña, quien pronto dejó de llorar, pero una sensación de paz la invadió, como si en realidad la estuviera reconfortando a ella.

Con una mano se quitó un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara y cuando miró ya no estaba en el lago, ahora estaba en la mansión Luthor, donde la opulencia y el derroche se notaban hasta en la más simple esfera. Se vio a sí misma de aproximadamente 22 años, sobre el escenario destinado a la orquesta. Detrás de Lex y junto a Lillian. No hacía tanto que había pasado esa Navidad y por lo visto su hermano estaba a punto de dar el discurso de agradecimiento para los asistentes. Ya era tradición familiar, desde que su padre aún vivía, el hacer una fiesta a la cual invitaban a cualquier persona que tuviera la más mínima relación con la familia Luthor y fuera alguien en la vida. La tradición había continuado con Lex y ella odiaba esos momentos donde servía de atractivo visual, pues solo tenía que posar detrás de su hermano mientras este realizaba un brindis.

Nunca había apreciado lo buen orador que era, estando siempre a sus espaldas y tratando de controlar sus gestos para que nadie notara su disgusto, no podía notar lo bien que se desenvolvía y como atrapaba a los espectadores con su naturaleza alegre. Todo un líder natural. Se preguntó cómo pudo haberse convertido en el súper villano que ahora cumplía 32 cadenas perpetuas consecutivas.

-Se sintió traicionado.- la otra Lena se acercó a ella con dos copas de champagne y le entregó una, brindando con ella.- Cuando se enteró de la verdadera identidad de Superman pensó que lo había mantenido engañado durante años y quiso vengarse. Se negó a escuchar razones y simplemente hizo lo que Lillian le enseñó toda su vida. ¿Recuerdas a Cindy Ryan?

-Sí, ella robó mi novio y yo robé su diario. Destruí su reputación de por vida.

-¿Eso hizo que tu novio regresara?

-No precisamente, él ofreció regresar conmigo si la dejaba en paz pero entonces ya no quise estar con él.

-¿Y eso te hizo feliz?

-No,- fue la respuesta de Lena.- me hizo sentir vacía y me volvió una persona desconfiada.

-Algo similar pasó con Lex, no cometas los mismos errores que los llevaron a él y a Lillian a la cárcel.

-¿Hablas de la identidad secreta de Supergirl?

-Si.

-Ella dice que teme lo que me pueda pasar si se quien es. Cree que eso me volvería una presa para cualquiera que quiera llegar a ella.

-¿Y no es verdad?

-Como sea ya lo soy y puedo cuidarme sola.

-¿Estás segura?- a su mente acudieron todos los momentos en los que estuvo en peligro y ella logró controlarlos al principio, pero cuando las cosas se ponían feas, era la chica de acero quien la ponía a salvo.- No digo que seas del todo vulnerable pero hay cosas para las que podrías no estar preparada. Ella teme no llegar a tiempo o no ser lo bastante fuerte para protegerte si se diera la ocasión. Ustedes son un equipo y tú siempre le consigues unos minutos extra, sería bueno que le dieras una oportunidad.

-¿Me dirás que su miedo a decirme no tiene nada que ver con Lex?

-Ponte en su lugar, ¿tú no lo tendrías?

Lena lo analizó unos segundos.

-Estaría aterrada. Ni loca lo diría.

-Y aún así esperas que ella lo haga. En algún momento lo superará.

La plática fue interrumpida cuando se vio a sí misma salir del salón, sabía a dónde iba. Ambas salieron tras su yo más joven y la encontraron en el jardín, junto a un hombre.

Se notaba el no tan discreto coqueteo que mantenía con Jack. Llevaban unos años trabajando juntos y él le atraía pero había algo que no termina deba por convencerla, hasta esa noche en la cual él la llevó estratégicamente debajo de un muérdago y la besó.

La Lena del presente sonrió por verse a sí misma actuar de aquella manera.

-¿Lo amabas?

-Creo que no tanto como él a mí. Admiraba su inteligencia y la dedicación a su trabajo. Esas ansias por descubrir algo que causara bien a la humanidad.

-Suena como si te describieras a ti misma.

-Tal vez eso nos hizo compatibles.

-¿Fuiste feliz a su lado?

-Feliz sí, pero no plena. Nuestra relación siempre estuvo llena de competitividad. Supongo que due por eso que no dude en ir a Natonal City cuando tomé las riendas de Luthor Corp, quería ser alguien por mis propios medios, no solo la hermana menor de Lex Luthor o la asistente de Jack Spheer.

-¿Volverías a tomar la misma decisión?

Lena pareció dudarlo. Observaba el intercambio cariñoso de la pareja. Había visto morir a Jack, víctima de su propio experimento. En esa ocasión ella le había salvado la vida a Supergirl a costa de la de su ex novio.

-Sí,- contestó decidida.- Lo volvería a hacer. Supongo que lo amaba más como mi amigo y mentor.

-Bien, es hora de regresar.- con un chasquido que resonó en su cabeza y como si se tratara de un sueño, la gran fiesta desapareció y Lena se sintió aturdida por el silencio del laboratorio. En su mano estaba la mini grabadora y todo seguía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

 _"Es que nada ha ocurrido"_. Pensó, pero en el fondo sabía que había ocurrido mucho. Se recargó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, dejando que saliera todo aquello que había guardado por años. El dolor, la tristeza, la rabia contenida. Su vida no había sido fácil, aunque tampoco la peor, pudo haber terminado en una casa hogar sin los medios necesarios para desarrollar su intelecto o pudo nunca haberla conocido a ella. A Kara Danvers, esa mujer tan despistada que realmente no estaba segura de cómo hacía para ser tan buena en su trabajo y descubrir cosas que nadie más hacía. Era como si ella viera más allá de lo visible. Sonrió pensando en esos ojos azules tan profundos y que parecían contener los secretos del universo.

Se levantó, necesitaba darse una ducha. Era como si el agua fuera a ayudarle a limpiar todas esas emociones.

Fue hasta el baño de su laboratorio y se desvistió, niveló el agua y se metió, sintiendo como si cada gota arrastrara un poco de sus resentimientos y la liberase.

Salió, se secó el cuerpo y se enredó una toalla en el cabello antes de vestirse. Se estaba maquillando cuando por el espejo notó el reflejo de la otra Lena, vestida en un escandaloso vestido rojo sin mangas y super escotado.

-No es algo que yo usaría, pero me queda bien.- admitió.- ¿A dónde iremos para que te vistas así?

-En unas horas es mi cumpleaños y todo mundo me festeja, puedo ponerme lo que yo quiera y me gusta verme bien, incluso si quiero puedo hacer esto.- dio vuelta sobre sus tacones y ante ella apareció Kara, a Lena se le cortó la respiración.- Me parece que esta presentación te gusta más. ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si...?

La doble de Kara sonrió coqueta y chasqueó sus dedos, el vestido cayó a sus pies. Debajo traía un conjunto rojo con decoraciones navideñas.

Lena hubiera querido desviar la mirada pero no podía, era algo demasiado bello para dejar de ver.

-Yo...yo soy heterosexual y Kara es sólo mi amiga. No siento nada por ella.

-Ajá, te apuesto que si me disfrazo del pequeño Jimmy entonces si podrías desviar la mirada.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó Lena y la vergüenza tiñó su rostro de rojo.

-En realidad no pensaba hacerlo. No me malinterpretes, no soy racista ni nada por el estilo pero soy la "blanca" Navidad.

Lena se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar a James en la plática? Desde que terminó con él estaba mucho mejor y si lo que le iba a mostrar tenía alguna relación con él entonces prefería quedarse donde estaba.

-Sé que piensas que desde que lo de ustedes terminó sus amigos en común ya no te ven igual, pero no es así. Ellos te valoran por quien eres, no por ser la novia de alguien, la dueña de L Corp que tiene unos inventos excepcionales o la jefa de algunos de ellos.

-Olvidaste mencionar el miedo a que me convierta en Lex.

-Eso también. Pero no es verdad.

-Y seguro quieres hacer que cambie de idea.

-Pues si no me crees revisa tu celular.

Lena lo buscó entre la ropa usada y lo encontró en su abrigo. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes. La mayoría de Kara, Eve e incluso de Alex.

Dirigió su mirada a la mujer y quedó ligeramente aturdida por el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kara.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo?

-¿Te distraigo?

-Me preocupa que te dé algo, hace frío.

La Navidad giró sobre sus talones y apareció de nuevo en la forma de Lena, esta vez vestida de duende.

-¿Mejor?- Lena puso los ojos en blanco.- Eres difícil de complacer. Da igual, ¿estás lista?

-¿A dónde vamos?- se quitó la toalla del cabello y lo amarró en una simple coleta.

-Sígueme.

Abrió un portal que los trasladó al departamento de Kara. Inmediatamente se sintió envolver por el ambiente hogareño y festivo, tal como el día de acción de gracias. Eliza, Alex y Kara estaban picando ingredientes para rellenar el pavo. La rubia llevaba un suéter rojo con el cual se parecía mucho a...no, solo ideas suyas.

Buscó su reloj y se dio cuenta que lo había dejado entre sus cosas. Como sea notó que ya era tarde pues el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecer y no es que Kara tuviera el mejor horno de la ciudad. Incluso si metían el pavo

en ese mismo momento no estaría listo listo para la hora de la cena.

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- preguntó Alex al notar a Kara cortar duraznos distraída.

La rubia se notaba taciturna, tal vez como si llevara varias noches sin dormir. Algo le preocupaba. Asintió y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, dirigiéndose a la zona más alejada. Sacó su celular y deslizó sus dedos para marcar un número, por lo visto de sus contactos favoritos.

Sintió la vibración de su celular y lo sacó para ver el nombre de Kara Danvers en la pantalla.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-No.- lo silenció y guardo su teléfono nuevamente.

Kara esperó hasta que terminara el tono de llamada y saltara el buzón de voz. Le dejaría un mensaje.

-Hola Lena, soy Kara. Esperaba que pudieras acompañarnos a cenar, ya sabes, si es que no estás muy ocupada o tienes...planes. Sólo...sólo es eso y también saber que estás bien, llámame si puedes venir o sólo ven, ya sabes donde vivo y puedes venir cuando quieras, es decir sólo si tú quieres y aaahhmmm, bueno, bye.

Cortó la llamada y se golpeó la frente.

-Que tonta soy, ¿qué clase de mensaje es ese? Y además olvidé decirle que James no vendrá. Quisiera poder borrarlo, ojalá no lo escuche, aunque eso significa que no escuchara la invitación y ¡aaaarrrrrrggghhhhhh!

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Alex.

-¡Nooo! Acabo de dejar el peor mensaje de voz de toda la historia.

-Solo bórralo y vuelvelo a enviar.

-Lo dejé en su buzón de voz

-¿Qué?¿Quién hace eso? Bueno, tú. No importa, nadie escucha esas cosas. Ahora ven a ayudarnos.

-Espera, alguien viene.- Kara escuchó con atención.- Ah, olvídalo, es Nia.

-No estés triste, ya vendrá. Tal vez ocurra un milagro de navidad o algo así. Ten come esto y abre la puerta.

Le entregó un recipiente con nueces, de las cuales la rubia se echó un puñado a la boca y se paró junto a la puerta. Unos segundos después alguien tocaba, Kara abrió y se encontró con Nia.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo supo qué era ella? Eso es...- Lena estaba perpleja.

-Creo que es hora de regresar, tu cabello empieza a esponjarse.- La otra Lena abrió el portal nuevamente.- ¿Dejarás que Kara se quedé así de desconsolada?

-No estoy muy segura si debería ir.

-Eres una testaruda, Lena Luthor. Ya sólo falta el fantasma de la Navidad futura, yo me voy, tengo que prepararme para mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Puede que lo que tenga por mostrarte no sea muy agradable, así que te deseo toda la suerte posible, ah y feliz Navidad.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Lena se preguntó qué podría mostrarle. ¿Acaso como moría sola y anciana en su mansión? O quizás en prisión como todos los miembros de su familia. No es que lo deseara, pero al paso que iba, así sería y ya estaba hecha a la idea. Se dio cuenta de la inmensidad de su soledad, extrañaba ese ambiente cálido y reconfortante del piso de Kara.

Se miró al espejo y su doble tenía razón, se le estaba esponjando el cabello, mejor peinarlo antes de que no tuviera remedio. Tras terminar de arreglarse regresó a su oficina, donde habían empezado sus alucinaciones. Decidió que sería buena idea revisar los ductos de ventilación tratando de detectar algún olor extraño, quizá se hubiera fugado alguna sustancia. También revisó el whisky por si alguien había tratado de envenenarla. Nada.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba lo bastante cansada después de todas esas emociones. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió una mano helada en su rostro. Inclinada sobre ella, había una figura cubierta por una capa. Sólo lograba ver parte de su boca y barbilla. No necesitaba verla completa para saber que se trataba de ella misma.

Se incorporó en el sillón y trató de calmar su corazón desbocado. Muy a su pesar la había asustado.

-Pudiste haber avisado que estabas aquí de otra forma.- el ente sonrió.- Oh sí, olvidé que eres un fantasma mudo. ¿A dónde me llevarás?

El ser abrió un portal, Lena no necesitó ninguna explicación. Lo atravesó y se encontró en la oficina principal de CatCo. Todos vestían de negro y miraban las pantallas horrorizados, la mayoría mostraban un edificio derrumbado y Lena se preguntó a quién habrían atacado esta vez. Leyó los titulares y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que amenzaba con salir. Se trataba del edicio de L Corp. Inmediatamente se preocupó por sus empleados, revisó la fecha, 25 de diciembre, con suerte el edificio estaría vacio.

Aunque al estar todos de negro a su alrededor le decía que no había sido un saldo blanco.

-¿Murió mucha gente?- el ente no respondió. Lena miró alrededor y encontró a James al frente, llorando exageradamente, por lo visto quería llamar la atención y le pareció de mal gusto en un momento como ese.

Sintió algo muy frío en su hombro y se dio cuenta que era el fantasma quien le llamaba. La esperaba con otro portal abierto. Lo atravesó sin preguntar más y se adentró en la Catedral de National City. El silencio, apenas roto por algunos murmullos imposibles de comprender, la envolvió. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta el altar, donde estaba un féretro cerrado, su superficie estaba cubierta de flores. Cada paso resonaba en la amplia nave y a pesar de saber que nadie notaba su presencia, eso le curiosidad por saber quien estaba dentro crecía.

Miró a los asistentes, la mayoría eran empleados de L Corp, en sus rostros tristes podía notar el dolor por su pérdida. Quien sea que estuviera ahí, fue alguien muy amado.

Pensó en Eve. Su angustia creció al no encontrarla entre las filas. Pero no podía tratarse de ella, se había ido mucho antes, pero ¿y si había regresado por algún motivo?

"Eve no, por favor", pensó. Y entonces la encontró. Sollozaba entre los brazos de Kara en la primera fila, por eso no la había visto. Se fijó en la reportera rubia y notó como las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Notaba en ella una mezcla de dolor y frialdad que jamás le había visto.

-Es hora. - dijo un hombre junto al féretro, con voz solemne. Varios de los presentes se pusieron de pie para ofrecerse a llevar la caja.

El ente llamó su atención y atravesaron un nuevo portal. Aparecieron junto a una tumba cubierta por la nieve. Frente a ella estaba una mujer rubia con un traje negro. De momento no reconoció a Supergirl sin su traje colorido. Debía admitir que el color negro la hacía lucir bien.

-Lo siento- se dejó caer de rodillas- no pude salvarte esta vez. Debí haber ido por ti y obligarte a dejar el laboratorio. No pude llegar a tiempo y ahora no puedo ayudar a nadie. Mi peor miedo se cumplió, ¿si no pude cuidar a la mujer que amaba cómo podré cuidar de la gente que tiene esperanza en mí?

"Supergirl ama a una mujer de L Corp", fue su pensamiento y una sensación extraña se anidó en su pecho.

-Mi vida como superhéroe se irá contigo. Lamento haber sido una cobarde y nunca haberte dicho la verdad acerca de mi identidad y mis sentimientos. Te amo.

Dejó una rosa roja y se fue rápidamente.

Lena trató de leer el nombre en la lápida, mas la nieve se lo impidió.

-Dime quién está aquí- El ente se giró dándole la espalda.- Exijo saber de quién es esta tumba.

Lena gruñó desesperada, fue hasta el fantasma y tiró de su hombro. El movimiento hizo que la capucha cayera, dejando su rostro desfigurado al descubierto. Era como si algo hubiera derretido su piel, dejando sólo sus ojos de color verde en medio de una masa sanguinolenta. El ser tapó su rostro nuevamente y Lena cayó al suelo.

-Fuí yo quien murió en la explosión ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

En su mente los murmullos de la Catedral empezaron a tomar sentido.

"Los de seguridad revisaron las cámaras y dicen que se quedó dormida mientras trabajaba, eso provocó la explosión"

"Supergirl no pudo salvarla, la encontró aún viva pero ya no había nada que hacer, murió en sus brazos"

"¿Es verdad que quedó con el rostro deshecho? Ella la cubrió con su capa y no dejó que tomaran fotografías"

"Era la única que valía la pena de los Luthor"

"Kara Danvers también la amaba, pobre, ha estado muy mal"

"Olsen es su amigo, por eso nunca se lo dijo"

Lena se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Regrésame a mi tiempo, te lo ruego.- el fantasma abrió un portal y Lena lo atravesó, cayendo de bruces al piso alfombrado de su oficina. Nuevamente estaba sola, parpadeó tratando de orientarse y se dio cuenta que estaba junto al sillón, como si acabara de caer desde ahí. Secó sus ojos y revisó la hora. Eran las 10:00 pm en punto. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para ponerse presentable y llegar al departamento de Kara. Se preguntó si sería adecuado llevar algo, porque de seguro el pavo apenas estaría a media cocción.

Tocó a la puerta casi una hora después. Kara la recibió con un abrazo que unió todas las partes en las que se había sentido dividida esa noche.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en llegar, tuve...algunas visitas inesperadas.

-No importa la hora, lo importante es que estés aquí. Pasa, apenas estábamos empezando a cenar.

-¿Cenar? ¿Pero cómo...?

-No me digas que ya cenaste.- Lena vio la carita decepcionada de la rubia y sintió su corazón estrujarse.

-No, no he cenado, lo siento. Sólo me sorprendió la hora.

-Bueno, es que nosotras también nos atrasamos con la preparación.- Kara acercó una silla y Lena saludó a todos los que estaban en la mesa.

-Perdón por no contestar tus llamadas.

Kara casi escupe el vino.

-¿Escuchaste el mensaje de voz?

-No, lo siento. ¿Debería escucharlo?

-¡No! Mejor bórralo, solo te recordaba la invitación a cenar y ya estás aquí. Así que ya no es necesario. Sólo bórralo.

-Ok, si tan sólo es eso.

Pero obviamente no lo iba a borrar, lo conservaría para escucharlo cada vez que se sintiera triste.

Después de la cena y el abrazo a la medianoche todos se dispersaron en pequeños grupos para platicar. Alex y J'onn eran los que reían en la esquina más alejada.

-¿No sientes que exageraste?

-Era necesario.- rió el marciano.

-Ssshhh, deberías escribir cuentos. Eres bueno para el drama.- Alex bebió de su copa para disimular la risa.

-Te dije que la traería y no fue fácil.

-No te creí capaz de hacer todo eso. Debo admitir que algunas cosas fueron muy divertidas pero lo del rostro derretido fue demasiado.

Los dos soltaron la carcajada.

-Ustedes dos ¿Qué hicieron?

-Ups, hola Kara. ¿Dónde está Lena?

-Fue al baño, ahora díganme que están tramando.

-No seas entrometida.- la regañó Alex- son pláticas de adultos.

-Ah Lena, aquí estás. Propongo un brindis- J'onn alzó su copa cuando la pelinegra llegó.- Por la gran familia que hemos formado pues lo importante no son nuestros lazos de sangre sino la veracidad de nuestros sentimientos. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!- respondieron todos, bebiendo de sus copas.

Alex y J'onn lograron escabullirse antes de que Kara pudiera preguntar algo más

-¿La estás pasando bien?

-Si, creo que esta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida.

-Wow, ¿en serio?- la chica asintió- Por cierto, gracias por el vino, está delicioso.

-No he tenido oportunidad de probarlo, tal vez podría si...

Lena tomó a Kara por sorpresa y la besó, traspasando con su lengua la barrera de sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, Kara estaba petrificada. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-Lo siento, ya sabes la tradición. Y si, el vino está muy rico- señaló hacia arriba, donde un muérdago colgaba del techo.

-¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? Yo no...

Lena la tomó por el cuello y la besó nuevamente, mordiendo su labio esta vez. Kara profundizó el beso.

Alex y J'onn las veían desde el sillón, satisfechos de haber hecho algo por ellas, aunque en realidad Alex no hizo nada pero le dio la idea a J'onn de ayudar a Kara.

-¿Te das cuenta que le hiciste creer que tanto Kara como Supergirl están enamoradas de ella?

-Lena no es tonta.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

J'onn la miró como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó aterrada.

-Aún no, pero sospecha. No tardará en comprobarlo.

Alex vació su copa de un solo trago.

-Será mejor si Kara se apura a confesarse.

#

 **UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Kara se sujetaba de las sábanas con fuerza, tenía que concentrarse para no juntar sus piernas, pues podría lastimar a Lena.

La pelinegra la penetraba con sus dedos, tocando donde sabía que le gustaba, mientras mordía uno de sus pechos y con la otra manos retorcía uno de sus pezones.

A la rubia cada vez le costaba más no dejarse llevar por el placer. A lo largo de ese año, había tratado de aplazar el momento de tener intimidad con Lena pero la CEO de L Corp y CatCo sabía lo que quería y cómo obtenerlo.

Esa misma noche en la que se habían dado su primer beso bajo el muérdago, habían dormido juntas, amaneciendo en la cama de Kara, pues Lena estaba agotada, aunque no le contó sobre las visiones que había tenido. No por falta de confianza sino que lo creyó irrelevante, tal vez en alguna ocasión que estuvieran aburridas. aunque eso no sería pronto. Durmieron juntas, pero esa noche no pasó nada sexual, sin embargo se había sentido feliz de despertar abrazada por la reportera.

A los pocos días lo hicieron oficial e iniciaron el 2019 como una feliz pareja. Después de los tres meses que ella se autoimpuso como límite para no tener relaciones inició un plan de seducción para convencer a Kara "cinturón de castidad" Danvers que parecía cuidar su virginidad como ninguna mujer de la edad media. O eso creía Lena, pues no encontraba una razón lógica para que la rubia se resistiera de esa manera.

Finalmente la chica cedió una noche que Lena se quedó a trabajar horas extra en su oficina y Kara fue a buscarla. Como si se tratara de algo casual, Lena retiró discretamente su tanga e hizo que su falda se subiera más de allá de lo socialmente permitido. Cuando la CEO cruzó las piernas, la reportera no pudo resistir más y terminaron haciendo el amor en ese sillón blanco que Lena tanto adoraba y desde ese día le gustaba más que nunca.

El recordar eso le hizo aumentar la intensidad con que se adentraba en el cuerpo de Kara, después de varios meses de mantener relaciones constantes, su novia seguía tan estrecha como la primera vez.

Retiró sus dedos y con fuera separó las pierna de la rubia, bajando en un movimiento rápido hasta besar su monte, con delicadeza recorrió su entrepierna con la lengua, arrancándole un fuerte gemido. Siguió lamiendo su clítoris con destreza hasta que la chica se corrió con un fuerte grito.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperar la respiración y apenas con un hilo de voz dijo.

-Estás muy intensa hoy, si sigues así se nos hará tarde.

-Es que hoy te ves particularmente hermosa.

-Llevamos haciéndolo desde la mañana, ¿no estás cansada?

-Un poco, pero quiero hacerte mía otra vez.

-Deberíamos estar listas ya.

-Ok, sólo porque ya organizamos el banquete en L Corp. Pero espera a que veas tu regalo de Navidad. Bueno, en realidad son dos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?

-Te lo diré por que has sido una niña muy buena. El primero es un modelo de lencería que ví hace un año y estoy segura que te queda muy bien y el segundo...

-¿Lo viste hace un año?

-Larga historia, lo importante es que te veías muy cogible.

-¡Lena!

-Lex me enseñó esa palabra.

-Jamás imaginé que los millonarios estirados usaran esas palabras.

-Somos gente normal, mi cachorrito.

Kara sonrió tontamente, a pesar de todo no se acostumbraba a que Lena le dijera apelativos cariñosos.

-Bueno, ¿cual es mi segundo regalo?

Lena se acercó a su oído.

-Una pulsera que te causará los efectos del Sol rojo...Supergirl.- Kara se paralizó, Lena lo sabía y no se notaba para nada enojada.- Quiero que te concentres en lo que te haré y no en estarte controlando para no herirme.

La besó profundamente y recargó su cuerpo desnudo para acomodarla otra vez sobre la cama y volver a hacerla suya.


End file.
